WHEN STRANGE MET GRANGER
by HeWhoGetsGoosebumps
Summary: Strange is offered to teach at Hogwarts. Being new to the subject, Professor Granger provides him assistance. But this assistance ends up being something much more interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN STRANGE MET GRANGER**

CHAPTER 1

Stephen and Wong were walking across the hall of Kamar Taj, after a peaceful session of mediation with their students. All pumped up and ready for their usual work (mostly in the library with a cup of coffee), both of them headed back to New York Sanctum. They were talking about their encounter with_ Kalkartho_ which, though, was a history, kept them occupied. Almost losing their souls in the fight, they had successfully banished it to a realm where it could have its energy needs satisfied. They were walking through the library, nearing the doors of the Sanctums.

"...but I love our vacation home, Wong. You definitely thought _HOLY MOTHER OF...!_"

A woman twisted out of thin air, wearing an emerald green cloak with square glasses on her nose. Her black hairs were tied into a tight bun. She held a stern look at first but then gave a small smile.

"Good morning, Stephen! Hello, Wong. Sorry to startle you, I did not intend to do so."

Strange, who had almost conjured a shield, dropped his hands. "Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant _surprise_! It's been ages since we had met. How are you doing?"

Professor McGonagall had met Dr. Strange a couple of years ago when she had been to Kamar Taj, accompanied by Shacklebolt and Samuel Quahog, to talk with the Ancient One about some issues which were, unfortunately, unknown to others. She had instantly liked Strange's personality, but just like everyone, hated his arrogance. Very near to McGonagall's (but lacked the arrogance). Strict but caring. Strange himself was interested in learning new spells and charms which, neither were in the books nor were they taught at Kamar Taj.

"As great as I could be!" replied McGonagall. "But I'm here on business, my dear. Can we talk at the Sanctum?"

"Sure we can," said Strange, waving his hand towards the door.

After getting all comfortable, Strange ordered Wong to excuse them. Wong, with a _Sometimes-I-Hate-Stephen-Strange _face, was about to leave when McGonagall stopped him.

"Oh please. That won't be necessary Wong. Rather, we could use your opinion."

Wong sat across McGonagall, beside the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange, as though knew, asked McGonagall, "How's everything at Hogberts?"

"Hog_warts_, Stephen," corrected McGonagall, "And maybe you should pronounce it correctly. You don't want the students to hear you saying that."

Strange raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the students. I, on the behalf of the school, would like to offer you a post at Hogwarts."

"Um..." Strange got lost after this.

McGonagall continued, "Hogwarts' current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has recently injured himself while studying Imps. The injury, unfortunately, is very serious and requires constant medical attention. The Healers could...oh sorry. The doctors could not guarantee us a quick recovery, leaving the seat vacant. Therefore, you, being an experienced wizard, and the Sorcerer Supreme..." Strange could feel his face twitch, "...are an excellent person for the job." McGonagall waited for his reply.

A few seconds later, Strange spoke up.

"I think I'll need some time to ponder over it, Professor. I can't just leave my responsibilities and teach at a wizarding school. I have other productive work..."

"Like eating my pizzas when I'm not the room?" Wong countered immediately.

Strange did his best to ignore him, "The Sanctum will be endangered under my absence and..."

McGonagall cut him short, "That's where Wong comes into play. Don't you think he could look after the Sanctums, while you are gone? I believe he is _more_ experienced than you are and knows all about the labours of the Sorcerer Supreme, don't you?"

Wong found himself extremely flattered at this statement. He was not used to it. Though Wong knew Strange didn't undermine his abilities, but he also knew that Strange didn't give out compliments for charity.

"How long would he be away?" asked Wong.

"I wouldn't say less than a few months."

"You should go, Stephen," said Wong, with a queer smile.

Strange looked at him as though the Beyonce lover spanked him really hard.

"Wong, are you ok? _You_ are allowing me to go away?"

"Yes, I am. I'll take care of everything. And if anything goes wrong, I have my sling ring." said Wong, flickering his fingers towards him.

"Oh, if you can spare me a few months, then why was going out with Christine forbidden? I was not going to spend my whole life in Le Bernardin!"

"Not answering that one."

Both of them had forgotten that McGonagall was still there. "Look, Stephen, it's your choice. No one is forcing you. But I would be happy if we had you at Hogwarts."

Everybody sat silently, sipping tea from their cups (McGonagall preferred tea over coffee). After a few moments, Stephen spoke, "Okay, there's a problem. I don't know much about your kind of magic. Werewolves, vampires. I don't even know what an Imp is!"

"That won't be a problem. We will have Professor Granger to introduce you to the syllabus. A month would be enough, I suppose. Your photographic memory could come to use again."

Wong tried to control his giggles.

"I'm going to kill you." Strange murmured, turning towards him. Nevertheless, he trusted Wong with his life. _And maybe teaching in a new environment, teaching new stuff wouldn't be that bad_, he thought.

Turning towards McGonagall, Strange said, "Well, after considering all the quid pro quos, I accept your offer. And I hope this Granger guy loves coffee."

_

A/N: It's my first one. Hope you guys like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Strange spent rest of the afternoon (and evening), packing up his stuff and thinking. Just thinking, about his life at Hogwarts. He had never been there, but he did know that it was a really old castle. _Hope it doesn't fall on my head_, he thought.

Wong had suggested Strange to exchange places with Sol Rama and let him take control of the London Sanctum. Though Strange said this wouldn't matter much since they would have their sling rings, Wong said that precautionary measures are necessary before a disaster. And all Strange could do is laugh and roll his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Wong. No, wait. Your pizzas."

"Enough of your bromance," said Wong, with his typical grim face, and walked away.

The next morning, McGonagall came to receive Strange. He thought it would be pretty awkward for him to hold his Headmistress' hand like a kindergartener. But he didn't have any other choice.

Wong just stood there, watching Stephen stand beside McGonagall, about to grab hold of the hand.

"Seriously, Wong. It's just a pizza. Won't you say anything?" Strange blurted.

"Have a nice _few months_," said Wong with a sarcastic grin.

"Oh, let's just go, Professor."

As soon as Strange touched McGonagall's fist, he couldn't feel the floor below him. All he could feel was an aberrant sensation throughout his body. As though he was being tried to fit inside a candy jar. Everything went dark. Then suddenly, his feet hit something. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in an old tavern. Dusty. Unhygienic, a doctor would say. McGonagall took a seat in a nearby chair. And Strange was trying not to gag.

"You will get used to it. But for now, take your moment," said McGonagall. The Cloak had already left him. Strange could see him hovering as if both of them shared the same feeling.

Strange plopped himself on a chair, trying to put himself together. An old man with a long grey beard put a glass of water on the table. Strange couldn't stop staring at the man.

"Yo-...you are..."

"Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. Not him. Pleasure to meet you, Professor Strange."

"Doctor, please," said Strange, still gaping, "I'm not yet a _professor._"

"No Strange," it was McGonagall this time, "You _are_ a professor and you will be _called _a professor from now. You will have to get used to that too."

Strange gave a small grunt. "So where are we? This doesn't look like Hogwarts to me."

"We can't directly apparate into Hogwarts." McGonagall explained, "No one can. We're in Hogsmeade, a village outside Hogwarts. I see you are better now. Shall we proceed?"

He was feeling much better. "Sure."

Both of them got out of the tavern. Strange's Cloak followed him. As he got out, Strange turned around. _Hogshead. That's what they named it_? He turned back towards McGonagall. Behind her, could see the castle.

"That's Hogwarts. It's too far for my old legs to walk. And you don't know how to fly on a broomstick. So, I would be pleased to see how a sling ring works."

Strange got his ring out of his pocket. As he created the gateway, McGonagall said, "We don't know the spells to restrict the use of sling ring, so you are the privileged teacher of Hogwarts!"

Strange gave a big smile. It wasn't as bad as he thought._ Hope the future is the same._

Strange followed McGonagall through the gateway. Now he was standing in front of the castle he saw.

Strange and McGonagall went to the headmistress' office. As soon as she got in, McGonagall rushed to her worktable, took out a parchment and started scribbling on it.

And just like a typical Muggle, Strange started bombarding McGonagall with questions ("Do all the photos over here move?" or "What is that dirty hat doing up there?" or "Why is that owl sitting there?").

Just as he was going to ask about the silver basin-like stuff in the corner, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Strange, who was sitting on an armchair, turned around. It was a woman, again. Quite normal for a woman, brown eyes, pretty face, except for her long and bushy, brown hair, which tried to escape her ponytail.

McGonagall stood up. "Good morning, Professor Granger! I hope you had a nice vacation."

"Oh, it was nice, Professor. Thank you," Professor Granger said with a sweet smile. Unusually, Strange felt goosebumps emerging from his nape.

McGonagall came up to Strange and said, "Strange, this is Professor Hermione Granger. She teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts but has exceptional knowledge about Dark Arts, rather, about everything. One of the brightest student Hogwarts has ever had."

Hermione's cheeks went pink.

"Professor, you're embarrassing me in front of the Sorcerer Supreme," she turned towards Stephen, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Strange."

Strange was dumbstruck. That's it. **_Dumbstruck_**. No reason.

"Th-Thank you, Professor," said Strange, "I-I see that I have a great companion for the rest of my days here. You know, the same kind. Brainy with a brainy!" He gave a goofy smile.

"Yeah," said Hermione, as she glanced towards McGonagall, "So, when do we start?"

"Umm, I don't think today," said McGonagall, "Strange has just got here. Maybe you could start tomorrow, right?"

Strange got lost in a trance. But when he gained consciousness, he blurted out, "Yeah, yeah. Why not? Professor McGonagall, will you please show me my office or room or whatever? I'm feel bit sick."

Perplexed, Hermione and McGonagall left the office, the latter showing Strange his office. After well wishing him, she left.

Strange buried his face in his hands. He was acting wierd, _strange._ He could sense it, but not control it. He closed his eyes. Most people would think that it was normal, but Strange wasn't used to it. Also, most people who knew him would say that, the man, Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange would never do such thing. Never in a million years. That was probably the last thing one would expect him to do.

_Most people doesn't include Wong,_ he thought. He had to talk to him. Now.

Strange took out his sling ring and conjured the gateway to London Sanctum's library. He knew Wong would be there, reading or researching.

As soon as the gateway opened, he saw Wong ignore The Darkhold (he was reading about vampires) and his head turned towards Strange.

"Are you kidding me, Stephen," bellowed Wong, "Not even an hour has passed and you show up? What, the mount-..."

Strange cut him short, "It's about Grace."

_

A/N: Sorry for what I did. :( :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For those who don't know, there is a small addition in the last chapter. For those who know, or are new to it, carry on!

CHAPTER 3

_Strange was sitting with his face buried in his hands. The apartment seemed unusually dull._

_"Stephen, we are engaged," yelled Grace, "And what do I see you doing? **Making out with your long lost ex-girlfriend?** You know, I still can't believe it. I'm still trying to console_ _myself that you weren't smooching Christine. It was someone..."_

_Strange and Grace were to get married the next month. After Christine got transferred to Australia, Strange and Grace started dating each other. But then, unusually, Christine came back the day before. And then the thing happened._

_Strange did not speak. He just sat there, listening to her._

_"Why, Stephen? Why didn't you tell me that you were still into her," Grace was on the verge of crying, "And seriously Stephen, if you think you are Oh-my-god so smart, then why didn't you think before doing that‽ I don't even want to say what you did! You are horrible!"_

_Strange got up this time._

_"Look, I know it wasn't right to do that," Strange said, "And I accept my mistake..." Grace's face lit up._

_"...And that is why I think we should not be continuing this relationship,"_

_Grace was outraged. She did the first thing she thought of. She punched (yes, didn't slap) Stephen in the face, pulled the engagement ring out of her finger and threw it at him._

_"People were right, Stephen. You are a jerk. Keep your fucking ring and stuff it in that bitch Christine's cock pocket! I really wish I was born with a silver spoon up my ass. Fuck you, Stephen." Grace never cursed anyone. Never. This was like a new thing for both of them._

_Grace grabbed her keys and made her way towards the main door, breaking and kicking everything__ in her way. Stephen lay on the ground, with a bleeding nose._

_Next morning, Stephen read that Grace died in a car accident._

* * *

Wong and Stephen were sitting on a couch, the one which Strange had bought. He said the armchairs were uncomfortable sometimes.

"You okay, Stephen?" asked Wong.

Strange didn't reply. He was shaking.

"Look Stephen, I know it upsets you. But, I said this before and I will say it again. **It wasn't your fault!**"

Ever since the accident happened, Strange couldn't give up the guilt. That's the only thing which makes him_ Un-Strangely._ At that time, he felt that he was a disgrace to the Hippocratic Oath. But later (when he encountered the Zealots), he understood that he was a disgrace in every way possible. The thing which haunted Stephen the most was that, not a soul knew that Grace had been to Stephen's apartment, or that they had a fight. All the people knew was that Grace died in a car accident. _Or a bloody murder?_ Strange thought. He couldn't live with it. It was already driving him mad.

A few weeks later, he shared the incidence with Wong.

Strange gave a huge sigh, "It _was_ my fault, Wong. I killed her. And I don't want that to happen to Christine. She has been really nice to me, and if she ends up like Grace...then..."

"That won't happen to Christine," Wong guaranteed.

"**How could you know**‽"

"Because Christine isn't Grace!" bellowed Wong, "Honestly Stephen, she knows you better than Grace did. And...and...even if you want to break up with her, she will understand you."

"Who said I wanted to break up with her?" questioned Strange.

"Then why are you freaking out!"

"Didn't you freak out when you first met Imei? That was the first time I saw you stutter," said Strange with a smirk.

Wong ignored what he said, though he blushed a bit.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Look," sighed Wong, "Whatever is happening to you, it is normal. Though I'm wondering if you ever passed adolescence."

Strange rolled his eyes.

"So, tell me about Professor Granger. But only if you want to. I won't-"

"Oh no," Strange said, "I'm a lot better now."

Stephen and Wong talked for half and hour or so. Actually, Stephen did all the talking, Wong just lend him his ears. Though he didn't know much about Hermione, Stephen kept describing her. And his feelings. He found it really hard to stop.

After some time, Strange got up.

"Maybe I should be leaving now," Strange said, glaring at his watch, "I don't think McGonagall would be pleased to see that I'm using up my special privileges already."

Wong got up too.

"If you ever feel like-"

"I know I can come to you. Thanks." said Strange as he conjured the gateway. As he stepped out of it, he turned towards Wong. But the had gateway vanished.

He sat on his armchair, and gave a small heave. And he heard a voice in his mind. _You are a jerk, Stephen._

Strange spent rest of the day exploring the castle. And the most he did was get lost. The staircase were particularly spooky. Fortunately, he found ol' man Filch cleaning the frames. And he ended up being the guide of the day, which wasn't pleasant at all.

On the brighter side, he got to know where the library was, and by happy chance, observed that the librarian wasn't threatening him, like Wong did.

On his tour, he met most of the professors. He accidentally said "I'm sorry, son!" as he bumped into Professor Flitwick. He met Professor Longbottom (_He knew him. Legends__ of the Battle of Hogwarts, phew!_).

As the day ended, he thought of returning to his office. He was starving _and _he didn't know where these guys served food. Filch had left him a long time ago. _Maybe I have to go back to Burger King, _he thought.

He was a few corridors away from his office, when he heard Professor Granger.

"Professor Strange!"

He turned around. He could see her walk towards him, her hairs bouncing gleefully.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Hermione.

"Um, great!"

Hermione smiled at him, "I was wondering whether you had your dinner. I suppose not."

"No I haven't. Will you show me the way?"

"Sure."

He followed Hermione and thought, _Let's not try to be OOC._ But then he thought, _No, let's try to be Dr. Stephen Strange._

_

A/N: Sorry for the delay. And for the delays hereafter. Hope you like it. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Strange woke up the next morning, as the sun shone throughout the room. He got out of the bed, yawning, despising the morning breath.

The dinner last night went great. _It was just a dinner_, Strange thought. Though there were many people at the table, it didn't really matter to him. _No. Matter to them._

Strange found Hermione talkative, in a good way. She asked her about his life at Kamar Taj, and how she wanted to visit it.

"If you want, I could be your guide," suggested Strange, "This weekend?"

"Why not! I would love to!" Hermione smiled.

Both of them had agreed to use their first names. Strange didnt like to be called _Professor_ Strange. Though Hermione was a bit reluctant.

Strange also found out that she was a bookworm too. _Nerd_, he thought. He liked nerds. On the way back to their respective places, Strange followed Hermione to her office, just so that he knew, and also because she wanted to discuss their schedule.

"What place would you prefer?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think place and time would matter to me," smirked Strange, "So I would suggest a place you would prefer."

"Well, since there would be no students around, I would suggest the library."

Strange wanted 60% Hermione's office, 30% his own office and 10% library.

"Lovely!" he said.

It was quarter to nine, when Strange went to the dining hall for breakfast, all deserted. _Am I so late? _He sat on the chair he sat on last night, hoping Hermione would be there too._ Shit! I'm thinking about her too much!_

As soon as he was done, he went to the library. They were to meet in the library at 9 o'clock.

But to his disappointment, Hermione wasnt there yet. Madam Pince was arranging some books, which seemed new.

"Good morning!" greeted Pince.

"Good morning," said Strange as he went over to her, "Will you suggest me a book to start with? Professor isn't here yet."

"Why not, start with Fantastic Beasts," as a book hovered in front of Strange.

Strange plopped himself just behind the librarian and re-read the title. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Did Hermione plan a date on their first day? But then he realized that he was being irrational.

Strange found the book pretty interesting. He knew some of the creatures from the book. He had encountered an Obscurus about a year ago, one of the students of Kamar Taj had been it's host. The Lethifold, which was known to Strange, as Wong had one told him, by the name of the Living Shroud. It had almost killed Wong in his sleep. But Strange presumed that Wong knew the _Patronus Charm_ since it was the only way to ward off a Lethifold, according to the book.

Strange got up with the book in his hands, and glanced down at his watch. _9:48! Was Hermione so forgetful? _He gave a huge sigh, and thought of waiting a little longer. Madam Pince was busy reading a newspaper. He could see the pictures moving. He walked across the library to the shelves from where the book had hovered to him, and browsed the columns for similar books.

Just as he was going to pull put a peculiar looking book, a loud screech got his attention. He turned his head to his right, and saw an owl flutter towards him. It perched on the table beside him, a piece of parchment held in its beak. All Strange did was stare at the owl. _Ugh, hi? _Then the owl started nudging him. Strange tried to shoo it, but got hurt in the process.

"Madam Pince," Strange yelled, "A bird is physically harassing me!"

Strange heard a snort, "It must have something for you," yelled back Pince.

Obviously, Strange tried to get the parchment off its beak. Without any effort, the owl released it and flew away. "Should have known," murmured Strange, as he caressed the wound. He opened the piece of parchment:

**Prof. Granger won't be able to assist you today, as she woke up with a fever. Madam Pomfrey is with her. You may spend the day at your leisure.**

**Prof. McGonagall.**

Strange was quite disappointed, and worried. Hermione was quite jolly and normal yesterday. The weather was pleasant too. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think. _Should I go and meet her?_

He left the huge tower of books on the desk and left the library, walking briskly towards Hermione's office. On the way, he bumped into McGonagall.

"Oh! I'm sorry," squeaked McGonagall, picking up a letter, "Good morning, Stephen!"

"Good morning," said Strange, "Umm, is Professor Granger alright?"

"Like I wrote, she woke up with a high fever. I-"

"May I meet her?" asked Strange.

"Well, she wants to be alone for a while," explained McGonagall, with a blank expression, "Won't even let Madam Pomfrey stay. There is no need to worry. She will be alright by tomorrow."

Strange nodded. McGonagall patted Strange's shoulder and walked away. As she walked away, he could see that the letter was unusually damaged.

Strange couldn't help but worry. He started towards his office but his feet were too hesitant. His urge to talk to Hermione grew every passing second. He stood in the deserted corridor, all alone, devising his next move (literally). As much as he wanted to meet her, he thought of her privacy. _This is about her, not me._

Strange went back to the library, all his thoughts about Hermione in a corner of his mind. He went back to where he had left the books, but couldn't find them. _Did I miss a shelf? _He bent back on a leg and peered at the desks. Nothing.

"There you are!" yelled Pince.

Strange turned around, in a way he thought was like the cartoons, slow motioned. He could see Pince stride towards him.

"With all due respect, Sorcerer Supreme, may I request you not to forget to return the books from where they have been took?"

_Helluva librarian. _Strange said the next words with a bit of a stutter.

"Please don't call me that. And I apologize for my carelessness. But, can I have them back?"

"Sure you can," said Pince as she went over to the shelf and picked them out, "Are you going to read them all?"

"I intend to do so."

"All of them? Today?" asked Pince as she looked down at the mound of books.

"Yup."

Strange tried to get the books manually, but they obviously were too heavy. With a few swift hand movements, he made them float in the air. He thanked Pince and was about to start towards his office when Pince abruptly giggled, "You know, I never had such a devout reader since Hermione, until today. Are you sure you are not a lost brother of hers?"

Strange could see his mind bawling like a child.

"I hope I am not." said Strange, forcing a smile on his face.

_I really hope not._

_

**A/N - **The delays are quite long. I'm sorry. Hope it isn't too bad. :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ronald Weasley. Hermione had been dating him for the past fifteen years. No one waits for fifteen _fricking_ years. Hermione had a part of her who wanted to go back and apologize. The other just wanted to murder him.

* * *

In the third week of July, Hermione received a letter from Harry. She had urged him to use the phone many times, but he won't listen (according to him, phone conversations ended too soon). He and Ron had planned a small holiday to France. She was shocked with this because Harry didn't tell her about it when she had called him a few days ago.

She called Ron that evening.

"When did you guys even talk about this?"

"The day before yesterday," Ginny yelled in the background.

"Oh my god, who's this mastermind?"

"Harry," Ron said, "And what's wrong with it? We haven't hung out since Christmas. Harry and I need a break anyway."

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea-"

"That's it! You're coming! You don't get to bully us anymore." Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Who else is coming?"

"Just you, me Harry and Ginny."

"What about George?" Hermione asked.

"He is busy with the Joke Shop," Ginny said, her voice nearing the phone, "Working on some **Adults Only **products. Honestly speaking, they are gross and utterly spectacular at the same time."

Hermione tried not to overthink.

"What about Teddy?"

"He is staying with one of his friends until the school starts."

Hermione sighed, "Alright. Since I'll be with you, I need to know the details..."

Hermione had been to France when she was 11, and never got the chance to visit again. A week in Brittany seemed enough for the compensation_._

The first two days were quite nice, just lolling on the sand. Despite the summer crowd, Hermione found Harry very jumpy. He wouldn't let Ginny lie down even for a minute. Every time he pulled Ginny up for a swim, she would give a _Is-he-okay_ look. Ron wouldn't join them, and wouldn't let Hermione either.

"We haven't had any time for ourselves. Last time you were with us, you were busy helping mum and Fleur make gingerbread."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So what do you want us to do?"

"Just talk, maybe," Ron propped himself up on his elbow and pecked her on the lips.

On the third night, as Hermione was leaving her room for dinner, an owl soared in. She recognised it. _Professor McGonagall_. She was going to pick up the letter it had dropped. But then she heard Ginny, "'Mione, we are late. What are you doing?"

_I hope it can wait, Professor_, she thought, and left the room as it was.

On their way back, Ron started complaining about the food.

"Is anyone hungry? I'm not made for fine dining. The portions weren't as satisfying as the taste"

So everyone agreed to have some more. Ron volunteered to get some chocolatines from the nearby patisserie. Hermione wanted to go with him but he said it was okay_._

When she returned, the first thing she did was summon the letter. Professor McGonagall's letter flew into her hands along with two other letters from Ron's bag. One of them was from the Ministry. The other was unlabelled. Hermione didn't want to spy on Ron. But she opened the letters anyway. She opened the unlabelled one:

**I'm in St. Malo. Please don't be mad. I couldn't help it. I haven't seen you ever since you took the leave. Let me know where and when to meet.**

**Love, R.V.**

Hermione stood still, every inch of her fuming with a mixture of rage and bemusement_. _Even though she wasn't sure about what she was thinking, something (everything, actually) about the letter felt wrong. The _Love_, the secrecy, Ron's sudden reluctance with her company. She wanted to know who R.V. was. She opened the letter from the Ministry. _Leave approval._

Hermione took a deep breath, put the letters back in the bag, and marched out of the room, not to go berserk, but because she heard Ron's voice in the hall halfway through her thoughts. She found Harry sitting on the couch, Ginny lying beside him, her legs on his laps, and Ron on the armchair. Each of them had a big chocolatine in their hand, and a box was kept half closed on the table.

"There you are," Ron said with a full mouth. He held his hand up, "They are amazing."

Hermione picked up the box and plopped herself on the couch beside Harry. Everyone sat (and lay) silently, some admiring the pastry, some trying not to lose control over themselves.

Then, out of nowhere, Harry asked, "Does anybody feel like getting high?"

All the ears in the room perked up.

"_Harry__!_" Hermione scolded, her eyes wide open_._

_"_Luna was right," Ginny said in a shock, "I'm writing to St. Mungo's right now."

"_Oi! _I was referring to the Eiffel Tower! Right, mate?" Harry waited for Ron's response eagerly.

Ron finished licking the last chocolate stain on his finger, "Oh, yeah. Right. We should pay it a visit."

Hermione caught Ginny's eyes, they were asking: _What's up with them?_ Hermione just shrugged. She was lost in a trance. Before going to bed, she read Professor McGonagall's letter. Professor Paige had injured himself. No assurance of quick recovery. She was thinking of recruiting the Sorcerer Supreme until Paige got better. The letter stated that she might need her help to help him out with the teaching, if he agree to do so. _Ugh! It's the summer break, Professor_, she thought, _nothing is getting better!_

The next day, as they were nearing the tower (they had apparated to Harry's colleague in Paris), Ginny asked Hermione about the boys' behaviour.

"They do seem like they have something up their sleeves." Hermione said. _He definitely does._

"See?" Ginny said, a bit loudly, "This place is so cliché. If Harry ends up proposing to me here, I'll have a heart attack."

The second floor of the tower wasn't too crowded. Hermione was admiring the Seine River, Ron leaning on the railing beside her. Harry and Ginny had wandered off to the other side. Hermione thought of bringing up the letter. She was going to stay calm and talk this through without any conflict. That's when,

"Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione turned towards Ron. He had an urgent look on his face. He took her hand, and walked towards the stairs. He looked around for people and before Hermione could say anything, he apparated both of them in their room.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

Ron gave out a huge sigh. "Okay, Harry is going to ask Ginny to marry her. He forced me to ask you too. That's why he planned this trip."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked. She knew where this conversation was heading.

"Look, Hermione, I like you a lot," Ron said in a low voice, "But I don't we'd work out in the future. You-"

"Who's been writing to you?" Hermione demanded again. Ron just gave a confused look. She couldn't keep it inside her anymore.

"Who's R.V.?"

Ron's face turned chalk white. Slowly his eyebrows furrowed. "You've been spying on me? How-"

"ANSWER ME!" Hermione yelled. _Stay calm, no conflicts._

Ron sighed, "Romilda Vane."

Hermione made a sound which was half snort and half sob, "You met her last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, I-"

"How long?" she asked.

"I don't remem-"

"Not yesterday, pinhead! How long have you been playing this game?"

Ron stood there speechless for sometime. Then, "Tw-Two and a half years. Look I-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" Hermione tried not to cry, " What matters is that you've been cheating on me! Why do you have to be such an arsehole? What is it about her that you like so much? She almost killed you in your sixth year!"

"She didn't poison me, it was the mead! And I was going to tell you when you came over for Christmas. But it was difficult with so many people around us!"

"Stop blabbering shite, Ronald. You could have written to me. You could have at least let me know that something is wrong. I didn't know we-"

"I was busy, and so were YOU! We barely see each other. You live most of your life at Hogwarts. Maybe you didn't notice, but we were drifting apart."

"I didn't notice?" she was laughing, "Merlin, Ronald! I knew this day would come. I knew we would _drift apart, _as you say! But I thought we'd talk this through. I thought you trusted me with your life. I didn't think you'd start keeping secrets from me! I didn't think you'd start lying and-"

Hermione heard a loud crack, and so did Ron. Hermione rushed into the bathroom. Her face was wet with tears. A few seconds later she heard the bedroom door bang. The door opened.

She heard Harry ask, "Where's 'Mione?_"_

"In there" Ron replied.

"Oh. Anyway, why did you return so early? Did you cry when she said yes, Ronniekens?" Ginny teased. _In his dreams. _

"Oh, shut up." And she heard the door slam followed by muffled laughter.

Hermione opened the door. Ron was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his palms.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Hermione declared.

Ron looked up, his eyes slightly red. "Don't make it too obvious for them. We'll explain it to them later, after we get back."

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I need to go back to Hogwarts. And _you _will explain the situation, not me. Not _us. _I'll say enough to justify myself. We're done."

* * *

She wanted to go back and apologize the moment she left. Not to Ron, but to Harry and Ginny. They were not happy about cutting the trip short. Hermione didn't want them to go back, but Ginny said that Ron would get lonely and two people were no fun. But they were definitely happy about their marriage. So happy that they didn't notice the missing ring on Hermione's finger.

Last night, she lost herself in deep thoughts about her life with Ron. They were depressing enough to steal her sleep and leave her with a fever. She unloaded her thoughts in the morning when Professor McGonagall paid her a visit. She was currently the closest person to her, Hermione was too ashamed to talk to Harry.

"Weasley's actions were outrageous," Professor said, "But you have to move on. I don't know if it would be easy for you, but the thorn will keep hurting you unless you pull it out. Now, if you want, you can rest today. Professor Strange had been informed about your absence. I want you back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Hermione croaked. McGonagall patted her arm and left.

She gave a huge sigh. _Don't__ feel like pulling __it__ out, _she thought, _pain's an old friend._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how good this chapter is. It might be good. It might be utterly disappointing. So please leave a comment and let me know. Constructive or destructive, I don't mind. :)


End file.
